


【爱暦】日久生情

by IrisMaserati



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisMaserati/pseuds/IrisMaserati
Summary: 是甜甜的车车
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 爱历, 爱暦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【爱暦】日久生情

喜屋武暦感觉非常、非常糟糕。  
他的内裤已经湿透了，每走一步都要控制自己不要喘出声。都怪爱抱梦那个家伙，在得知自己中午要和兰加一起去吃饭的时候在他后面塞了一个满电的跳蛋。虽说平时两人玩的很花，但夹着跳蛋出门还是第一次，拒绝的话也被一句“狗还想违抗主人的命令吗？”堵了回去。现在跳蛋已经因为长时间的走路抵到了他的前列腺上，没有主人的命令他也不敢擅自射精。  
所以在走了半个小时终于到达乔的餐厅后，暦几乎是拽着兰加进去的。  
两人看样子像是在吵架，在看见他们俩之后都是一愣，随即迅速调整好表情。  
“哦对了忘了说，等下爱抱梦那个家伙也会过来。”  
稍微想一想就知道那个男人是故意的。暦光是听见爱抱梦的名字暦后面就想流水，他不自在地扯了扯自己的高领打底衣，找了个位置坐下。打底衣是为了遮住脖子上带有爱抱梦名字的黑色项圈，还有那些深色的吻痕和牙印。  
本来后穴的震动还能忍住，结果在午餐差不多吃完时爱抱梦将按钮调到了最大。几乎是瞬间暦的后穴就高潮了，他满脸通红趴在桌上，浑身不住地颤抖，用尽全力克制还是从喉咙里泄出几声轻哼。面对桌上三人担忧的眼神，暦只能扯着嘴笑，装作自己没事的样子，然后编出一个不算蹩脚的借口：“没事啦，只是昨天晚上练滑板的时候摔伤了，刚刚不小心扯到伤口了。”  
兰加是相信了，只是乔和樱神色各异，暦只能祈祷他们没有看出什么来。  
就在这时，爱抱梦擦擦嘴站起身，晦暗的眼神扫过他，“我去躺洗手间，暦君不介意的话可以一起过来，我帮你检查一下伤口。”  
主人下达了命令，小狗也只能跟着一起过去。于是暦也起身，迈着虚弱的脚步跟着爱抱梦走进厕所隔间。  
等进了隔间暦就撑不住了，不用爱抱梦说就腿软跪在了地上。他的头靠在爱抱梦的大腿上，双眼失神，快感汹涌地袭来，一个小小的跳蛋无法让早已习惯了男人肉棒的后穴满足，多次的后穴高潮反而更像是折磨，空虚要淹没他，暦只能无助地抓着爱抱梦的裤脚，一遍又一遍用带着哭腔略有些沙哑的声音喊着“主人”。  
他感受到头顶被宽大的手掌抚过，像一只真正的小狗一样闭上眼睛，头顶的抚摸让他的身体一阵战栗，性器硬得流水，嘴巴开始迅速分泌唾液。他大概知道接下来要干什么。  
双手背在身后，他用牙齿咬住拉链往下拉，再是内裤，直到那根粗大的鸡吧完全袒露在他面前，暦没有犹豫，张嘴将它含住。牙齿被小心收起，先被含住的是龟头，灵活的舌尖在头部打转，抵住铃口取悦讨好。然后再是整个肉棒，他前后移动头部反复吞吐，把肉棒舔得亮晶晶的，舌苔在敏感的冠状沟上仔细舔弄。阴茎被全部吞进嘴里，龟头顶到了他的喉咙口，生理性的反胃干呕反而让喉咙蠕动，嘴巴也成了上好的性器官。  
暦本来是不会口交的。只是在第一次做爱的时候，爱抱梦毫不留情地嫌弃了他的口交技术，单纯的小狗为了主人的快乐，每天都要偷偷躲在房间里面拿黄瓜和香蕉练习，直到口交完毕香蕉和黄瓜上全是亮晶晶的唾液没有一丝划痕的时候暦才敢再次给爱抱梦口交。  
头发被扯住向后拉，暦被迫停下，他喘息着等待主人的下一个命令。  
“自己掰开腿做到马桶上去。”  
暦坐在马桶上，两只腿被掰成M型，这个姿势不太好保持平衡，为此他只能绷紧身体让自己维持这个姿势坐在马桶上。  
爱抱梦不知道什么时候带了只马克笔进来，微凉的笔尖在暦的大腿根部写下一个正字。  
“暦君在这里一直呆到晚上怎么样？期间要是有人过来了就要给他们服务，每伺候一个人就在腿上划一横，当名副其实的肉便器好不好？这也是“爱”的服务啊…”  
“不、不要…”小狗闭着眼，嘴上说着拒绝的话语，脑中却已经浮现出自己被绑在厕所里，男人们一个个上前用肉棒贯穿他，在他的体内中出射精。光是想象这种场景，快感之外的背叛感就足以让他心怀内疚，暦抽了抽鼻子，小兽般湿漉漉的眼睛看着爱抱梦，双手主动将臀瓣掰开，露出中间那个不断吐水的粉红色的洞口。穴口被拉得微微张开，隐约可以看见里面的肠肉。  
“不要别人…”剩下的他说不出口了，只是别过头去不再说话。但一直被压着凸起高潮却无法被填满的空虚促使他继续开口，暦声音小到快听不见，却还是很诚实地说：“爱抱、咳…主人…难受…请、请进来…”爱抱梦之前有跟他说过，诚实是很好的品质，如果想要的话就得自己说出来，所以每次暦实在忍不住的时候就会这样诚实地说出自己的欲望。  
卫衣被掀起，手指将布料恶劣地塞进嘴里，打底衣也被推至脖颈，露出一对打了乳钉的奶头。两个乳钉之间被一根银链子链接，爱抱梦的手随意拉扯了几下链子便换来少年含糊不清的呻吟。乳头处传来的痛苦和快感掺杂在一起让暦快无法控制自己，穴口被扯得更开，快成了一字形，指尖陷入腿根的肉里微微泛白。小腹处热热的，酥酥麻麻的感觉好像要麻痹神经，满脑子都是男人的性器。好想要，想要被贯穿，想要被填满，想要被中出。于是小狗哽咽着再次请求，“呜，里面好痒、好难受…求…进来…呃啊——”  
小狗如愿以偿，就像吃到了渴望很久了的肉骨头一样。那根粗大的性器将他的后穴完全撑开，扩开层层软肉一直进入到肠道最深处。前列腺被完全碾压，形状狰狞的肉棒狠狠碾过他体内的每个角落，轻柔绵长的快感一波接一波地袭来，欲望被完全满足的快乐让他晕头转向，已经被快感麻痹了的大脑无法思考，淫水一波又一波随着抽插的动作涌出来，把两人交合的地方染出一片晶莹剔透的水光。爱抱梦这件绀色西装裤完全不能看了，裆部明显比其他地方深一个色号，散发出腥甜的骚水味。  
“嘘——好像有人过来了，应该是兰加君吧？如果兰加君知道暦在厕所里面和我做这种事情，屁股里还塞了一个跳蛋出门会怎么样呢？”  
暦发热的头脑被这句话浇得冷静下来，他瞪大眼睛有些惶恐地看着爱抱梦，用力咬住嘴里的卫衣的一角。  
厕所门被推开，兰加略有些担忧的声音传入耳朵：“暦？爱抱梦先生？”  
暦屏住呼吸，但在公共场合被插穴的心理快感让他浑身颤抖，菊穴不受控制地绞紧，大股爱液浇在体内的肉棒上。明知道不可能，却还是控制不住自己去想象要是被兰加发现了自己在给爱抱梦当狗这件事情会怎么样…  
兰加在厕所门口等了一会，在得不到回应之后只好回到包厢。

“说起来，我们已经在里面快半个小时了吧，乔和樱可能已经猜到我们在干什么了哟，暦君要不要跟他们解释一下？也别让兰加君担忧啊。”爱抱梦从少年的口袋里摸出手机，身下动作不停，恶劣地看着暦。小狗已经明显沉溺于欲望之中了，哪里能说出什么解释的话。  
但他还是照做了。电话一被接通，兰加焦急的声音便传来：“暦，你们在哪里？”  
“兰加…我们现在…”暦断断续续地说，他仰头看着爱抱梦，不擅长撒谎的小狗支支吾吾半天说不出一句话。  
爱抱梦挑眉盯着小狗因为羞耻和快感通红的脸，故意操得更深，囊袋拍打臀肉的“啪啪”声夹杂着“咕唧”的水声传入暦的耳朵，他连忙关了免提顺带捂住听筒，生怕这些奇怪的声音被电话那头的人听到。  
“是…爱抱梦他，他看我伤口被、被扯开了，出了好多血…然后…我们现在、在医院…呜啊…！”  
泪水在暦蜂蜜色的眼睛里打转，他的阴茎被握住上下撸动，射精是不太可能的事情，因为他的阴茎根部被一个小小的环锁住，没有主人的命令绝不能擅自射精。  
“暦你怎么了？”电话那头的兰加还在继续追问，暦今天实在是太奇怪了，虽然现在爱抱梦对于他们来说已经不算敌人，但是兰加还是不放心暦和爱抱梦呆在一起。  
“没事、只是刚刚医生…碰到我的伤口了…那呜…我先挂了…”  
“医生碰到你伤口了？”爱抱梦的手从暦的阴茎移开，指尖抵着小腹，慢慢的打着圈向上移。他的指尖好像有电一样，暦感觉被触碰到的地方酥酥麻麻，电流好像流经全身，后穴不住地收缩。  
“身体检查完毕，那医生现在要开始治疗了。”  
什么啊…这个人真是会自我代入。暦迷迷糊糊感受着身下过人的快感，内心腹诽。很快他就没心思想这些了，被放置了许久的身体在大开大合的操干下再一次迎来高潮，像决堤的河水铺天盖地卷上来，过于强烈的情潮翻涌着在他的耳边轰鸣成一片。暦的大腿环在爱抱梦的腰上，他整个人像是从水里捞出来似的，情欲在高中生不算成熟的脸上有着别样的美感。他早就坏掉了，舔男人的鸡吧会兴奋，被操弄后穴会爽到潮喷，在调教之下成了下贱的肉奴隶，恬不知耻的肉便器。即便一开始是出于被迫，但在这几个月的相处之下暦已经无法将这件事情仅仅当作没有感情的交易。  
那会是爱吗？  
自己最多只算爱抱梦口中“不太美味的前菜”，但是就算爱抱梦只是把他当作泄欲的工具，他也无法忽视自己的感情。喜欢就是喜欢。就算得不到回应，也想把这种感情告诉对方。  
于是暦努力伸出手抱住对方，在微凉的精液被射在肠壁上的同时，用带着哭腔的声音断断续续地告白：  
“…我、喜…请和我结婚！”


End file.
